Andrea (TV Series)
:For the comic book character, see Andrea. Andrea and her sister Amy were one of the many survivors to take refugee at the camp outside Atlanta, Georgia and made their home in Dale Horvath's Camp RV. Overview Andrea is intelligent, cautious and extremely protective of her younger sister, with whom she has not always had the closest relationship. Never one to shy away from a challenge or a fight, Andrea is stubborn, opinionated and first and foremost interested in keeping Amy safe. They do not know what has become of their parents, but Andrea has no real expectation of them being alive and will endeavor to stand strong as the only family Amy has left. Her closeness to Amy is what directly influences her into becoming suicidal around the end of season 1 and possibly her reason to punish Dale, as she blames him for not letting her go. This is a stark contrast from her comic verison, who while mournful, did not want to die or punish Dale for trying to get her to move on. Pre-Apocalypse Florida Andrea was a a successful civil rights attorney living in Florida. She was on a road trip with her younger sister Amy, headed back to Amy's college when the zombie apocalypse occurred. They were stranded in Atlanta when they were rescued by Dale Horvath. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Guts When Glenn and Rick Grimes enter the department store, Andrea greets Rick with a handgun, angry at his recklessness, which has riled up the zombies who now surround the building. She calms down and puts away her gun. Later, she and Rick speak about her sister, Amy back at the camp. She points out a necklace in the shape of a mermaid that her sister would like and Rick asks why doesn't she take it. She replies that it would be looting and he's a cop, but he dismisses the fact, saying "Looting probably doesn't apply in this situation", she smiles and pockets the necklace. Later, when Glenn and Rick attempt to grab some cars to escape, she goes up to the roof with Morales and Jacqui and she starts breaking down when she sees Rick drive away with the rescue truck, thinking he is abandoning them. But Rick does come back, and Andrea and the others makes it to the truck just as the zombies break into the department store. Tell It to the Frogs Andrea and Amy reunite once she returns to the camp. When Carl Grimes and Sophia Peletier find a zombie, they scream, prompting the adults to rush to them and they find a zombie, which they kill. Andrea and Amy watch in disgust as the zombie's head is separated from its body. Later, she is doing laundry with her sister, Jacqui and Carol Peletier. As the women share what they miss most, she admits she misses her vibrator, prompting the women to break out in laughter. Ed Peletier walks over to the women in curiosity and tells the women they should be working and not laughing. Sick of Ed's attitude, she begins to stand up for herself and the others, tossing him his laundry saying that if he doesn't like it, he can do it. Ed throws the laundry back at her and responds that he's won't smack her just because she's "some college educated coos". With heated tensions, Carol and Amy try to separate the two, which results Carol in being slapped and Shane attacking Ed in defense. Vatos The next day, Andrea is fishing with Amy, recollecting memories they had with their father while fishing, and how he raised them differently because he knew they would be special and different. Later, she returns to camp with a bunch of fish and they all have a nice dinner at night.Dale asks Andrea to back him up on the watch thing, but she disagrees. Prior to the dinner, she is in Dale's RV looking for wrapping paper to wrap the mermaid necklace for Amy, since it is her birthday soon. Unfortunately, zombies attack the camp killing several people, including Amy, in which Andrea is very, very distraught as Amy dies in Andrea's arms. Wildfire A deeply disturbed Andrea hovers over her sister's body for countless hours, waiting anxiously for her to turn into one of the undead and hardly ever keeping her eyes off her. She pays little attention to most of the people around, refusing to be distracted. She even resorts to pointing a gun at Rick when he nears her and tries to get her focus off of Amy. Dale at the end of the day tries to confort her by telling about his wife's death, to which she opens up shortly afterward. Andrea witnesses Amy's transformation finally, and after a moment of holding her, shoots her in the side of the head. TS-19 Along with the rest of the survivors, they find themselves in the C.D.C. She is in a deep state of depression since Amy's death, and tells Dale that, despite the idea that they can start a new life, there's nothing left for her to live for. When the building's energy resources begin to run low, a countdown is initiated. Dr. Jenner explains it as the process of "decontamination", and that the building is sealed shut and there is no way out. Andrea, devastated by the fact that she has lost everything, decides to remain in the building even when Dr. Jenner unlocks the door of the basement to allow the other survivors a chance to escape. Jacqui, Dr. Jenner and Andrea have decided on their fates, until when Dale remains to convince Andrea not to. Both Dale and Andrea decide to stay momentarily, until the dying seconds. Just before the C.D.C. building explodes as the process of decontamination, both Dale and Andrea escapes the building and find cover behind a sandbag. Surviving the self-destruction of the C.D.C. building, they reunite with the other survivors and drive off. Season 2 What Lies Ahead Following their escape from the CDC, Andrea begins punishing Dale for not letting her committ suicide along with Jacqui and Dr. Jenner. She appears to have developed a bitter attitude and doesn't want to face anyone anymore. At some point following the group's arrival at Hershel's farm, she's eager to join Shane as he prepares to leave everyone and go out on his own. One way to possibly insure this is that she reminds him she heard him having an argument with Lori, and appears to have knowledge of their ended affair. She refers to herself and Shane as the "unwanted third wheel". While one may suggest that Shane is a third wheel between Rick and Lori, it is not clear how that distinction would apply to Andrea. Bloodletting The survivors continue searching for Sophia. Andrea is attacked by a walker, but she is saved by Maggie on horseback. Back at the RV, there is still tension between her and Dale, even as he asks for her forgiveness for some of the decisions he has made on her behalf. He reluctantly returns her father's pistol to Andrea, but asks that she doesn't make him regret it. Save the Last One Dale, Carol, Daryl and Andrea spend the night on the highway in the RV, though Carol's sobbing keeps everyone awake. Andrea decides to join Daryl in a midnight search for Sophia. During their walk in the woods they discuss Sophia's chances, and come across a suicide victim by hanging. Though the suicide worked, it didn't prevent reanimation and the man now hangs helplessly in the tree as a walker. Daryl asks Andrea if she wishes to continue on living. She bargains with Daryl that she will answer his question if he puts the suspended walker out of its misery. Her response to Daryl's question is "I don’t know if I want to live… or if I have to or if it’s just a habit." Cherokee Rose Though Andrea plays a minor role in this episode, she is part of the most notable scene with the survivors attempting to retrieve the 'swimmer' from the bottom of one of the five wells on Hershel Greene's property. As Glenn is lowered into the well to lasso the water-logged walker, the pump breaks. As Andrea and the other survivors struggle to re-stabilize the rope, Glenn dangles precariously within the walker's grasp. Once this near-tragedy is averted, Andrea, along with the other survivors, attempt to hoist the walker out of the well before killing it to avoid contaminating the well. However, the walker's body is too badly deteriorated and strained by the weight of the extra water it has absorbed to withstand the stress of being pulled from the well. Its body is ripped in half as it crosses the threshold, and the bottom half falls back into the well. Andrea and the other survivors are disgusted, moreover frustrated that the well is now contaminated despite their best efforts. Chupacabra Andrea begins to transition from a depressed and unstable personality into a stronger and more dependable survivor, showing a desire to help the group and concern for others when she takes leadership of one of the sub-groups that leaves the farm to search for Sophia, and later elects to take watch on top of the RV. She has increased her gun-wielding prowess and believes that she is now able to dispatch threats from a distance with proficiency. She is excited upon spotting a lone walker approach the farm, as it presents an opportunity for her to prove herself to the others. Though Rick and the other survivors advise her not to shoot, Andrea fires on the walker from atop the RV but learns afterward that it was actually Daryl, limping back from his difficult ordeal in the woods. Luckilly for Daryl, her aim is not quite spot-on just yet, as the bullet only grazes his head. Though Andrea is mortified that she almost killed Daryl, it may prove to be only a minor setback to her growing confidence. Secrets Andrea appologizes to Daryl for shooting him and he forgives her. A short time later, Andrea continues to sharpen her shooting skills under Shane's tutelage, but has difficulty hitting a moving target. Adding yet another layer of difficulty, Shane distracts and agitates Andrea, trying to simulate a live environment. He eventually goes too far when he brings up Amy but two reconcile when Shane asks her to go with him on a dangerous mission to check out a lead on Sophia. Andrea follows Shane into a house to discover charred and rotting corpses and no signs of Sophia. A group of walkers are alerted to their presence, and the two are forced to bolt for the exit. More walkers have collected in the street and are blocking their escape. Shane clears out the walkers around their car, and assigns Andrea to cover the street. She can't seem to shoot any of her targets in the head, and walkers continue to advance on her. Shane picks off the nearest one and then lowers his weapon indicating that it's sink or swim time. As a walker gets almost within arm's length, She blasts a hole in its head before it touches her. In that moment she transforms into a deadly-acurate walker killing machine, nailing all headshots thereafter. Andrea walks towards the car but stops to take aim at the next wave of walkers closing in and the scene ends, but it is assumed that she dispatches them flawlessly. On the way back, Andrea grabs Shane's crotch, Shane stops the car and says "Come on then" and the two have sex. Pretty Much Dead Already Dale expresses his concern to Andrea about her having a relationship with Shane, but she blows him off. She later stands with Shane, Glenn, T-Dog, and Darryl during the shooting at the barn. Trivia There are a few differences from her comic conterpart: *Unlike her television version, Andrea did not become unstable after her sister's death. Nor was she suicidal or blamed Dale for anything. *In the TV series, Andrea is considerably older that her comicbook counterpart. *Andrea is noticably more emotional in the TV series. In the series, she is seen as being overly upset about everything they come across(Rick at the department store, losing Amy, Dr Jenner's idea of suicide over facing the undead, losing Sophia, Dale's overprotectiveness, zombie hanging from tree, etc) as her character had only a handful of major breakdowns throughout the comics. In the comics, after Amy's death she had found her destiny as the group's sharp-shooter to be a way of helping dull her emotions. It would take the severity of being attacked by a serial-killer, losing the man she loves and losing children that would send her into tears. Although her relationship with Shane was never really shown, there was never a sign of them being sexually intimate or her knowing of his brief affair with Lori. In fact, a while after grieving for Amy she develops a relationship with Dale. It is possible that her sexual encounter with Shane could be an allusion to her current status in the Walking Dead comics where she and Rick kiss in issue 90. Killed Victims *Amy (Zombified) *Numerous counts of zombies. Gallery Andrea 2.png Andrea 5.png Episode-2-Rick-Andrea-760.jpg|Andrea and Rick dale-andrea-760.jpg|Andrea and Dale Andrea and Amy (Vatos).jpg 350px-S&W_Model_3913.jpg|Andrea's Smith & Wesson Ladsmith walking-dead-tv-comic-comparison-andrea.jpg|Andrea compared to her comic book counterpart Andrea Sniper.jpg|Andrea aims at Daryl. Andrea_Amy_01.png|Andrea defends her privacy with Amy Episode-6-andrea-shane-hyundai.jpg|Andrea's Zombie-killing Zen AndreaandAmy.jpg|Andrea before killing Amy Category:TV Series Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Pictures needed